An Argument in the Library
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Transfiguration Assignment #3. Rose Weasley discovers that Scorpius Malfoy has been spreading lies about her and confronts him. The argument that ensues surprises the both of them. Rose/Scorpius


**An Argument in the Library**

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Transfiguration Assignment #3._

Written for _The Level-Up Challenge (Tutorial/Stage 2/Task 3)_

 **Traits:** Romantic/Student/Hot-Headed

Entry for the _Word Prompt Express_ at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)_

 **Prompt:** Research

 **Task:**

Write about a single word/action that causes a whole lot of problems/chain reactions/counter-reactions to start.

Write a story from a child's POV (Child considered 12 and under)

 **Author's Note:** This story takes place a few days after the start of Rose Weasley's second year of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Did you hear about Robert Goldstein being kissed on the Hogwarts Express?" The first year girl sitting a few chairs down from me whispers to her friend.

I roll my eyes and try to focus on the research I'm doing for my Herbology essay. There's nothing more annoying than gossip, in my opinion.

"No! Tell me everything, Joanna! Who kissed him?"

I'm about to open my mouth to tell them off for talking in the library and disturbing those who wanted to work. The girl cuts me off before I can get the words out.

"Rose Weasley!"

I did what? Evidently the girl must have heard wrong, as I did no such thing. In fact, I didn't even like Robert Goldstein, so why the hell would I go and do a stupid thing like kissing him? My feet are walking towards the two young girls before my brain has even come to terms with what I just heard, before I know it, I am standing in front of them. They stop talking instantly and look at me with wide eyes, making me feel like a crafty red fox about to devour two cowering rabbits.

"Hello girls, I suggest that next time you want to indulge in silly gossip, you have a good look around to see who is nearby."

One of them blushes at my reprimand, and the other squeaks out a tiny, "I'm sorry, Rose."

I feel slightly sorry for scolding them when it's not their fault. Remembering that they are only eleven years old, I soften the tone of my voice. "That's OK, but I would appreciate it if you would let me know who you heard this from."

The girl looks relieved and nods in agreement. "I can do that. I overheard Scorpius Malfoy telling his friends over there." She points to a large group of boys sitting at the table right at the back of the library, and I spot Malfoy's blonde hair immediately.

"Thank you," I mutter, before storming over to confront the demon spawn of 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.' I inwardly scold myself for not suspecting him right away, as the boy lives to annoy me, and has always done an excellent job. How dare he start such a stupid rumour about a boy I don't even like and me? Malfoy is the first one to look up and see me heading their way, and he greets me with his trademark smug smirk when I arrive at the table.

He drawls sarcastically at me, making me see red. "Weasley, to what do we owe this enormous pleasure?"

"I think you know."

His eyes lock on mine, and we glare defiantly at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to back down. He talks to his friends while keeping his gaze firmly on me. "Clear off." They pack their bags and get out of their seats, some making rude comments about me as they leave. I don't bother to reply back to them as I sit down on a now empty chair, not breaking eye contact as I do so.

"So now you're spreading lies about me?"

"Just one lie, Weasley."

I snort, "Oh! Well, that's OK then, carry on!" His calmness irritates me. I can feel my temper rising while he sits there, cool as a cucumber.

"Well, you did seem pretty cosy with Goldstein when I saw you two together on the train. I only told my friends about it as well, so I don't know how you found out."

I glare at him, and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright! I may have embellished a couple of details..."

"Did you see us kissing?" I can't help raising my voice as I ask him this, and silence descends as everyone listens in.

"No! I'll repeat it, how did you hear?"

I look at him in disbelief. "You are in a bloody library, Malfoy. There are ears everywhere if you haven't noticed. Some first years were gossiping about it."

He laughs tauntingly at this. "It will be all over the school soon, then."

"I doubt it, as I think I scared them."

"Can't argue there, you are terrifying. So what about you and Goldstein?"

"Our parents are acquaintances, and I thought it polite to indulge in small talk with him. Not that it's any of your business, you lying, over opinionated little…."

He stopped me ranting at him by leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. It ended before I had a chance to register what had happened. I blink as he pulls away with an infuriating grin.

A breathy voice that I don't recognise comes out of my mouth. "You just kissed me."

He raises an eyebrow so far that it's practically hidden in his hair. "Very astute, Weasley, I can see how you are top of every class." The second the words are out, he stands up and packs his bag.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to shut you up, and if I had known how successful this method was I would have done it sooner." He treats me to one last smirk as he walks away, seemingly oblivious to the stunned glances of our audience.

I walk back to my Herbology essay as I try to come to terms with everything. Scorpius Malfoy had just kissed me. I shared my first kiss with my enemy, Scorpius Malfoy. The worst part was that I had liked it. Bloody hell.


End file.
